


En Somnus

by see_addy_write



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/see_addy_write/pseuds/see_addy_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles all based around the prompt of Scott taking care of sleeping friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott/Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all these drabbles on my Scott McCall roleplay account on Tumblr - they were a lot of fun to write and I'm hoping you'll enjoy reading them, too. 
> 
> You can come find me on Tumblr here.

Still sticky with come and sweat, Scott looked down at Stiles, a fond smile on his face. The other man was sprawled over his chest, limbs akimbo and breathing steadily — asleep already. Asleep less than five minutes after sex, it had to be some kind of record, Scott thought with a sated grin.

Carefully, Scott squirmed out from under Stiles’ bare body, putting a real pillow under his head before padding to the bathroom. Once there, he cleaned himself up with a damp rag and slid back into a pair of boxers before wetting a new rag and taking it back to bed with him.

Scott ran the rag along Stiles’ body, wiping away all traces of stickiness and sweat. He lingered over his chest, wiping every line of his ribs before moving lower, over the indentations of his hips before swiping the cloth gently over his cock. Stiles stirred at the touch, but Scott pushed a reassuring hand through his hair, soothing him back to sleep — but not before Stiles managed to yank both covers up over himself.

Snorting with amusement, Scott tossed the cloth into the corner of the room and crawled under the covers with his new lover, curling around him protectively. One arm went around his waist, pulling Stiles flush against Scott’s chest, and his other hand rested possessively on Stiles’ hip. They had never done anything quite like this before, but the position felt right, somehow.

Yawning, Scott pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Stiles’ slack mouth and closed his eyes.


	2. Scott & Lydia

Lydia’s hair was soft under Scott’s hand as he stroked it away from her face. The scent of strawberries wafted toward him on the night breeze as he shifted the silky locks, triggering memories of the hours before when they had laid out on this picnic blanket, staring up at the night sky.

They weren’t dating. Their friends all assumed they were — even Allison, which was weird for Scott — but Lydia didn’t correct them, so Scott followed her lead. They were friends, close friends, even though Scott sometimes had no idea how it had happened. But more importantly, Scott was her Alpha. Lydia was part of his pack, and could tell when she was stressed. When she needed a night away from being the pack ‘forteller of death,’ and needed reminding that there was still beauty in the world, Scott did things like this.

Last time, he’d taken her to the zoo. The other animals hadn’t liked his presence much, but they had served their purpose of reminding Lydia how beautiful nature was, how much sense it made when the supernatural was not a factor. The time before that they’d gone scuba diving. This time, it was a simple picnic under the stars followed by a night of star gazing — because nothing was more grounding then realizing that in the grand scheme of the universe, one person’s problems were nothing.

"Get some rest, Lydia," Scott said softly, looking down at her peaceful expression as she rested in his lap. "You’ll need it." He dragged the blanket up, over her legs and leaned back on his arms, tilting his face back up to the stars.


	3. Derek & Scott

The night of Cora’s funeral, Scott was afraid to leave Derek alone. The older man hadn’t said a word during the entire service — hadn’t moved from his spot against the wall where he stood with his arms folded over his chest, his typical glare replaced by a blank expression that scared Scott more than the glare ever had.

After Cora’s casket had been lowered into the ground, the others had dispersed. Isaac had hung around for a few minutes, until he realized even his best doe-eyed expression wouldn’t get Derek to relax. Scott had ordered him to go home, and the beta had obeyed none too hesitantly. His relationship with Derek had never really recovered after the glass incident, or Scott knew it would have been harder.

When the loft was finally empty - Peter was thankfully nowhere to be found - Scott took hold of Derek’s shoulders and steered him to the couch. “Sit down,” he ordered, pushing him onto the cushion. Scott knew better than to suggest the other man eat anything, but he brought a glass of water from the kitchen and determinedly pushed it into Derek’s hand with a stern expression.

When Derek’s fingers wrapped around the glass, Scott left again, this time to drag the pillow and blankets from Derek’s bed. When he came back, he settled himself on the couch next to Derek, close enough that their shoulders brushed, and turned on the TV.

Talking wasn’t going to help anything. Talking couldn’t bring Cora back, or take away the memories of Derek’s family dying one by one that he was probably reliving. Talking wasn’t going to erase Derek’s grief, and Scott didn’t know what he would say even if it could do any of those things. Instead, he wrapped a careful arm around Derek’s shoulders and just left it there as the television played.

Derek was tense at first, but little by little he relaxed against Scott’s side, until finally when Scott glanced over at him his eyes were closed, face relaxed. Scott smiled sadly and pulled the blanket up to cover him and went back to watching infomercials.

He couldn’t take away Derek’s pain. But he could take care of him.


	4. Scott/Isaac

When Isaac moved into the McCall house, he brought a lot of changes with him. Scott was used to being the only child - granted, sometimes it felt a lot like he was sharing his mother with Stiles, too, but that was different - and it had taken some adjustment on his part to be okay with having Isaac there.

One of the biggest changes had been sleeping arrangements. There wasn’t an extra bedroom in the McCall house, and Isaac was way too tall to be able to sleep comfortably on the sofa for more than a night or two. Scott had rearranged his room so they could fit a second double bed in it, so Isaac had a real place to sleep in under thirty six hours after moving in.

The sleeping arrangements had been a minor annoyance — one that had quickly evaporated the first night the boys slept in the same room. Isaac fell asleep while Scott worked on an essay for English class until the wee hours of the morning. It wasn’t until two or three that Scott started to notice signs that Isaac wasn’t sleeping well - the blonde was whining under his breath, tossing restlessly back and forth before finally bolting upright, screaming — and still asleep?

Once Scott’s heart had recovered from his minor panic attack, he didn’t even think before crawling into the new bed with Isaac, his hands smoothing down the knobs of his spine soothingly. “Hey, hey, shhh, it’s okay. Just a nightmare.” When Isaac seemed less likely to panic, Scott pushed him gently back down to the pillows, murmuring quiet words of reassurance.

Within moments, Isaac was curled against him, face buried in his shirt and fists clenched in the fabric on either side. He was still asleep, from what Scott could tell - and strangely enough, Scott didn’t feel any need to move. Isaac was his beta now, and protecting him, even from himself felt right.

Maneuvering them so that Isaac was more beside him than on top of him, Scott pulled the covers up to their chins and tousled Isaac’s curls with a fond smile. “G’night, Isaac,” he mumbled, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
